dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Unnamed Martial Artist (1)
The Male Martial Artist (1) is an unnamed protagonist that debuts in the first trailer for Dragon Ball Online, which centralizes around the adventures of the first group of promotional heroes. He appears again alongside his friends in the second trailer. He is of the Human race's Martial Artist class, with an unchosen master class. He also appears in several promotional screenshots for Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a placeholder for the customizable Future Warrior. Overview This character appears to be good friends and close allies with the four that travel in his company: a human female, a small boy, a Namekian child, and an older Namekian. Appearance His appearance is notably similar, if not derived from, the original character Goku; however, this protagonist's style of clothing is seemingly more up-to-date. He is a tall, muscular young man with calm facial features, resembling Goku and his sons. He has messy, spiked brown hair which resembles Gohan's hair as a teen and wears a bright orange, kanji-less gi. He dons a black undershirt with matching belt, gloves and boots. Like the other promotional heroes, his character model is actually composed of hairstyles, facial features, and clothing that can be chosen or acquired by players within the game itself. His character model is in fact used for his comrade, Child Male Martial Artist, who is an exact copy except for the age difference. Power The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) is shown to have moderate understanding of advanced martial arts and ki control, but his skill is apparently quite inferior to that of the Unnamed Martial Artist (2) and the Unnamed Dark Warrior, two characters that debuted in the game's second trailer. However, it could be assumed, with his appearing age and combat class, that he is physically the strongest member of the group he leads. What makes it difficult to estimate his power is his tendency to avoid minor battles; for example, the occasions where he and his comrades had difficulty fighting a dinosaur. Yet in the first promotional video, after he and his comrades time travel to the events of the Vegeta Saga, he and Goku team up to perform a combined ''ki'' attack against Vegeta. Also, instances have shown that he is capable of flying with control of his ki energy, but he is oftentimes seen running rather than flying (like in the second promotional video, where he is seen running away alongside his comrades before being is saved by the second group of heroes). Techniques This Martial Artist does not use techniques that appear within the skill tree of the class he belongs to, nor many that are physical. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) uses this skill in unison with Goku during their fight against Vegeta. Also used in Xenoverse. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of an energy attack, which is generated in the user's palm. He uses this skill when he combines a yellow ''ki attack with Goku's just before the first promotional video ends. Although the Martial Artist skill tree has a similar Energy Ball attack (Tunnel Slash), the attack is blue instead of yellow. *'Energy-enhanced Attack' – The ability to enhance physical attacks with ki energy. After he receives a boost in power from the Unnamed Dragon Clan in the first promotional video, he leaps through the air and finishes a dinosaur off with a kick to the neck, supplemented by his yellow ki energy. This is very similar to the attack Double Strike, where it appears the user attacks its opponent with two energy-supplemented punches. However, there is no attack like this is available to the Martial Artist class. Transformations Super Saiyan As shown in artwork, the martial artist can become a Super Saiyan. Gallery DBOscreen2.jpg|The Martial Artist summoned by Shenron in Xenoverse DBOscreen3.jpg|The Martial Artist, Goku, and Piccolo vs. Raditz in Xenoverse DBOscreen6.jpg|Martial Artist vs. Future Trunks in Xenoverse Gokong.png|Official Art of the character. See also *Future Warrior *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Time Patrol